


Surprise! (digital cut paper)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital cut paper, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Oswald gets a surprise





	Surprise! (digital cut paper)

[](http://s237.photobucket.com/user/love_JackIanto/media/24914B70-6722-4D2B-AB84-1BB35D3B21CA_zps7yezlhju.png.html)


End file.
